


Mr Mysterious

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light Angst, Romance, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: Natsumi had always found Kurotabo to be mysterious. From the age of 13 she had a crush on him. When she finally turned 18, she got her wish, she was his girlfriend. But is dating a yokai especially one of the Nura Clan easy, when one of her close friends is his master?





	Mr Mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore these two. In their wiki it is a fact that the two end up dating. I have always wondered how.

He was so mysterious when we first met when I was 13 years old. He was surrounded in darkness and although I ever saw him that one time when I was 13, a niggling sensation washed over me. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to know why he wore such strange garments. It was like I was under a curse, I was drawn to him. I wanted to see him again. 

 

And then I met him when I was 15, in my third year of middle school. Again I was at Rikou’s house when we met. I looked out for him everytime, hoping he would show up and that one day, he did show up. As I walked into the large mansion that Nura lived in, he was there in the grassy area to the right, talking to some female, with large brown hair - the housekeeper - Nura had called her. I couldn’t help but stare at him. He wore such strange clothes, a large samarui looking hat. A large black kimono and then a brown tartan like cloak. He was also very beautiful. That was one of mysterious things about him, his beauty was of a different world.

 

He looked up, maybe he had known I was staring. I couldn’t help but turn away. I wish I hadn’t. I wished his blue eyes had caught onto mine and I wished I had smiled at him only to see him smile back but I looked away and turned to my best friend  Saori Maki who was talking about the yokai they were going to hunt. I turned my gaze back to him, he was back in deep conversation with the housekeeper. He took the woman by the arm and led her away. I stopped and stared as the housekeeper held onto his arm, tightly and made their way back inside. I hated her from that moment on. She made me sick to my stomach. She was so beautiful and had such a beautiful body. Such huge breasts. Even at that age, I wondered if that was something he was interest in; big boobs. 

 

As we walked into the room I hoped he would show up again and he did. He did show up, he opened the door and brought in tea for us to drink. I thanked him for the tea, forcing the words out of my mouth but they still came out as a stammer. He nodded and turned to Rikou and whispered into his ear.

 

He had beautiful lips.

 

His skin was very creamy. As a 15 year old, I realised that I had a crush on the mysterious man from Nura’s house. He was so mesmerizing and I had heard how he spoke the year before, I wanted to hold a conversation with him. My heart broke a little when I had seen him with the housekeeper. I left that night out looking for him, he wasn’t in sight. I told Saori that I needed to buy a new bra and so I left to buy a push up bra, hoping he would see me look mature with my new boobs.

 

I hadn’t seen him for another two years, it was on my 17th birthday when we met again. I had followed Rikou to high school and had remained his friend, he had gotten taller, had ditched the glasses. His voice got lower, his hair was a little longer than before. He became the attention of many girls in the neighbourhood. I had went to his house on a regular basis for the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol and on the way home, on that night, I had to stop off to get milk. It was late, it was around eleven o’clock at night. As I left the shop, I had felt the back of my neck prick up. I had a weird sensation. After being abducted by many, many yokai, I knew when to sense them and one was there watching me. They were out there, waiting to strike. I reached for my phone, my hands were stiff. I could barely get my password on my phone in before I felt something behind me. I could feel them against my neck and on my back.

 

“What do we have here?” they asked me. It was a male like voice. It was low and husky. I shut my eyes, swung my milk in their face and took off down the street, heading to Nura’s. He lived the closests as I ran screaming for help. I could hear the sound of their feet chasing after me. I heard a sound of a whoosh and the sound of metal on metal. I turned and tripped over a rock, falling onto the concrete, my knees, hands, and side scrapped by the concrete. As I turned I saw him again, swords had emerged from his cloak and had stabbed the red monster. Tears welled up in my eyes from the fear and slowly began to fall down my cheek. 

 

When he turned back round, he had horns in his head, his hat lay discarded on the ground and his face was a lot scarier but it was that man. He picked up his hat and placed it back onto his head. He walked over to me and I stared at him, he was a yokai. He had horns and looked like the devil but I wasn't scared of him. Not as he had approached me, with a staff in his left hand.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked holding his hand out for me. I showed him by injured hands and he grabbed be my the wrists and helped me to my feet. He looked to a bench that was just slightly down the road. He held my wrist and led me to the bench, walking slowly with me as I limped. I sat down on the bench and he went onto his knees and inspected my sore knees. He went into his kimono and pulled out a small plastic bag. He opened it up and pulled out two disinfectant wipes.

 

“Natusmi Torri,” I stammered. He looked up to me with a quizzical look. I let out a small blush, “My name is Natsumi Torri,” I repeated more clearly. He smiled gently at me. His face was so soft and beautiful.

 

“I’m Kurotabo,” 

 

Kurotabo.

 

I liked his name. Kurotabo looked back down and put the wipe onto my knees and I let out a small hiss. He looked up to me apologetically and continued slowly dabbing my injured knee. “Wha-What was that thing?”

 

“A yokai. They are notorious for seeking out girls who are currently...on their monthly cycle,” he stated looking down. I looked to Kurotabo in shock, he knew I was on my period. He knew! I wanted to die right there, let the perverted yokai finish me off.

 

“And I thought cramps were the worst part,” I joked hoping he would laugh. And he did, he leaned against my knees and laughed loudly. It was a lovely sound. I liked how he hugged my knees as he laughed and how he had looked up to me apologetically for doing so, like it was not the kind of thing he would do.

 

He put a small bandage on both my knees and then did my hands as well. I stood up but my ankle throbbed, a new pain I hadn’t experienced. He looked down when he saw me limp and I noticed that my ankle at the bone was the size of a tennis ball like it had been surgically added. I let out a small whimper.

 

“A sprain?” he suggested as he too looked to my swollen ankle. I nodded my head and he lifted me up bridal style and the next thing I knew we were running on the top of buildings. We moved so fast, the wind was in my hair and in my eyes. I liked being in his arms. I liked that I could smell him. He smelt nice. 

 

When I opened my eyes I was at my bedroom window and he was slipping the window open. He put be down onto my bed and then turned to see the unopened presents on my dresser. 

 

“When is your birthday?” he asked quietly.

 

“Today,” I muttered. 

 

“Happy birthday, Natsumi Torri,” he smiled and then disappeared from my room.

 

After the incident with Kurotabo, I sought him out, I was just as excited about yokai as Kiyotsugu was, maybe even more. So I suggested other places to visit yokai. I went with Yura who taught me a few moves and even made me four talisman, so I could ward of yokai.

 

When we were at Nura’s house, Kurotabo was never there. When we were hunting yokai, he was never there. I never saw him. I had wandered down a random alleyway and met a cat yokai, named Ryotaneko the head of the Bakaneko group. The yokai had protected me and had brought me into the bar that he owned. It was quiet and I met more kind yokai. I had met so many yokai but not the one I wanted to see.

 

The next time I saw Kurotabo was on my 18th birthday, he had showed up at my window as soon as the clock struck 12 on the day of my birth. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting there, knocking on the window. I opened the window and he held his hand out to me and I creeped onto the roof beside him. He held out a small present and a cake for me in a small pink box

 

“Happy 18th Birthday, Natsumi Torri,” I grinned at him as I opened my present, a white scarf similar to his own. “I heard you have been searching for yokai. I thought maybe you would enjoy my visit,” I don’t know what had made me do it, but I leaned into him as a chill picked up. He seemed to not mind as he pulled me in closer to his arms. He smelt nice, he smelt really good.

 

He leaned in closer to me and opened the small box of cake and pulled out a plastic fork and handed it to me.I smiled and took the small plastic fork and dug into the strawberry and cream cake. Kurotabo took the strawberry and brought it to her lip. I opened my mouth and took the strawberry. It squirted into my mouth and I couldn’t hide my smile at the taste. It was so sweet. I couldn’t believe he was there with me, celebrating my 18th birthday.

 

He continued to fed me bits of cake, which I had no objection to, I continued to open my mouth everytime he brought the cake to my lips. While I chewed, I thought of how our conversation could go in which he was asking me out or me asking him out. But I continued to eat in silence. I took the fork from him and took a small portion of the cake and fed him a little bit of the cake as well. I smiled as he brought his lips over the fork and took the cake.

 

He smiled gratefully to me, his lips curling. I smiled at him but how was I to get him to ask me out? I looked to the night sky, the moon was out, glowing beautifully. The silence between us was nice, I didn’t know what to say.

 

“Why did you come?” I finally asked. I had to ask. I barely knew him. I met him a year ago. We spoke for the first time only a year ago. I hadn’t seen him since. Why now? Why did he arrive with cake and a scarf for my 18th birthday.

 

He seemed a little taken back by the question. But he smiled at me and fixed his own scarf, “I have taken a small liking you. I was very eager to spend your birthday with you. I got to spend it with you last year too,” he smiled at me. He remembered my birthday from last year. I smiled at him gently.

 

“I’m sorry...what do you mean by ‘small liking’?” I had to ask, I had to know why he would come and what he meant by small liking. Was it in the way that I had a small liking to him? Where I obsessed with him for a long time? I hoped it might of been true. I hoped he was obsessed too.

 

“Ah I don’t want to freak you out, especially on your birthday,” he muttered into my ear. I wanted him to tell me. I leaned into him further. I didn’t know how to flirt. I wished I had googled it. I wished I had looked into how to be irresistible to him. I was in my pyjamas, how could I look cute. My hair a mess. How would I look irresistible to him? I leaned into his arm.

 

He let out a shaky breath, “I like you, Natsumi. And when I mean a little… I mean a lot. I really like you, Natsumi,” he muttered. I couldn’t help but grin. He went to stand up and run away but I grabbed his hand and stopped him. He wasn’t going now. If he left, I would see him on my next birthday no doubt.

 

“I’m a little cold. Please...stay a little longer,” Kurotabo looked shocked. I hadn’t expected to say what I had but I did and so he watched as I went into my room. I had been acutely aware that he was staring at my butt as I climbed back into my bedroom. I heard him shuffle behind me and I turned on my bed he was sitting beside me. I was glad he was here beside me. He looked so out of place but I was glad he was there. 

 

I had been so delighted when he had sat beside me on my bed, “I’m glad. I like you too, Kurotabo,” I muttered to him. I was glad that I finally told him. I was even more ecstatic when he stuck his hand onto my knee and pulled me in close, our lips brushing gently. He let out a small moan and leaned away.

 

“Where do we go from here?” I had to ask. He was a yokai. How did we date? He shrugged his shoulders. I lay back on the bed and Kurotabo crawled on top of me. My legs went up to his side. He brushed my hair from my face and reached down to kiss me, his hat fell off revealing the horns I had seen the year before. He let out a small gasp and reached for his hat.

 

I reached out and grabbed his horns, I slowly wrapped my hands around his horns and let out a small smile. He lifted my hips up so they were pressed against his. I wasn’t expecting this. I don’t even know where we were going. I wasn’t expecting him to be so forceful and forward. His hips were against mine, his mouth moved to mine. I used his horns and pushed him back a little.

 

“Can we stop?” I asked. Kurotabo moved back and looked to me, his eyes piercing. He nodded and sat at the end of the bed. I didn’t want to lose him so I sat up and took his hands and played with his hands gently. They were rough. I thought they had been smoother but they were incredibly rough.

 

“Do you have a phone?” I asked him softly. He nodded and brought a small old phone out of his kimono and handed me the phone. I took it in my hands and opened it up, I added my number onto his. Kurotabo crawled behind me and lay behind me. I smiled at his action and he kissed the back of my head. His hand moved onto my waist and I smiled. He scrunched the material at my hip on my shorts and scrunched. He did this repeatedly just scrunched the material at my hip

 

He leant down and kissed my neck and rested his head against mine. His phone buzzed in my hands. He grabbed his phone, “I have your number….have a lovely birthday,” he kissed my cheek and then left my house. I went back to sleep that night wirh a smile on my face.

* * *

 

_ ‘Sorry about our date yesterday. I am also really busy tonight x’  _

I looked to the text that I had received. Kurotabo and I had went to the cinema’s to see a new film, during the film Kurotabo had gotten a text during the film. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left me. We had been dating for about a two months and he left me almost every other night. He hadn’t yet confirmed that he was a yokai, even though I knew he was a yokai. He had horns on his head. I held his horns and gripped them a lot but he never mentioned he was a yokai or where he went off to.

 

I looked to Saori as she tried to read my texts over my shoulders, “Just my mum,” I lied as I put my phone away. I hadn’t told anyone about Kurotabo. I didn’t know what to tell anyone. I wanted to tell her but would she not understand. She may have been scared. She had seen yokai and had nightmares about them ever since she was 14.

 

“So we will be going to Nura’s house and we can discuss all about Kappa’s. Maybe see one. There is a large pond at Nura’s. We could fish for a Kappa,” Kiyotsugu suggested. I stood up, shook my head and walked over to him as he sat a small desk in the classroom. 

 

“Kappa’s are usually a docile creature, they are rather loyal creature. I read about one in the edo period, who had created a tsunami for...now it wasn’t Nurarihyon. It was his son. I read all about the son. I love the son. He is my favourite yokai. He brought in all these amazing yokai,” I explained to Kiyotsugu who laughed and listened to my stories. My speech got faster as I spoke about the second Nurarihyon. Kiyotsugu still loved the original Nurarihyon but I loved the second one. I loved the stories of Kappa and the stringer of Jushu and the assassination monk. I loved all those stories. 

 

Yura liked to know just as much and told me just as many lovely stories about the second Nurarihyon. She seemed to have this great insight into the Nurahiyon. I had seen a photo of him, I fancied him a little, not as much as Kurotabo but I loved the second Nurahiyon and his era.

 

When we finally got to Nura’s I was on the lookout for Kurotabo. I never understood why he stayed here, but he did. So I walked into the usual parlour, I looked to the pond that Kiyotsugu had mentioned. I waited for everyone to leave, did a Kappa resign there? I bent down and touched the water. I wanted to see a Kappa. I wanted to meet one. Maybe I could ask Kurotabo to show me one. But he acted like we were both human. Went on human dates. He never mentioned his yokai form.

 

“Torri, come in!” Kiyotsugu shouted. I chased after him and went into the parlour. The same housekeeper walked into the parlour with our tea.

 

“Natsumi, you are ridiculously in love with a Kappa aren’t you?” Kiyotsugu laughed. I blushed and looked to the woman who had let the tray go and she was staring intently at me. I glared at her. She was the woman that held Kurotabo’s arm. Maybe it was his ex. 

 

“Kejorou are you okay?” Nura asked, seeing her cut hand. She blushed as she looked at me and my glare softened. Why was she looking at me like that.

 

“Sorry...are you Natsumi Torri?” she asked staring at me, “It is you. Oh wow. My goodness. He isn’t here right now. I am so excited to meet you,” Kejorou reached out and grabbed my hand. “That drunkard is out with Aotabo right now. You know what they are like,” she laughed. 

 

“Aotabo?” I asked confused. He had never mentioned that name before. Where they brothers?

 

“Yes, Kejorou, you are not making any sense?” Nura asked, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Shit!” she cursed. “They didn’t know. Rikou...you don’t know?” she asked. My head got dizzy. I had no clue what was happening. So Rikou knew Kurotabo. Did he know he was a yokai? Was she? Was Aotabo?

 

“Maybe a word outside,” Kejorou suggested. “Natsumi come along dear,” she took my hand and led me outside. Did I have to tell Rikou about my new boyfriend. I didn’t know how to tell Saori, now I was to tell Rikou.

 

“What is happening?” Rikou demanded. He semed angry. I hadn’t seen him like this before. I don’t know why he was getting angry either. 

 

“You know who Kurotabo is?” I asked, looking to my hands. My hands were sweating. I never knew Nura could make such intense faces. He nodded his head once. “We started dating recently...do you know of his true identity?” Again Nura nodded his head and his face relaxed into a smile.

 

Rikou took me by the hand and walked me over to the pond I had stared at earlier. He sat down beside it and whistled into the water. I watched as a small lili-pad floated to the top. It wasn’t a lilypad, it was white plate that had a small crack, underneath popped out two slit like eyes.

 

“Kappa...I found your biggest fan,” Rikou smiled.

 

“No...no. Is this the Kappa from the Nurahiyon’s edo period. No Nura...stop. Is it him?” I collasped onto the floor as a Kappa stared at me.

 

“Rihan Nura...my father yes. This is that Kappa,” I looked to Nura. His father. His father? His father who had been killed when he was about six years old. I had met him before. He had picked up Nura and I had thought that he was a very handsome man. I would never had guessed. I had a crush on Nura’s dad? I let out a chuckle. 

 

I returned my gaze to Kappa who floated to the top of the water and held his hand out to me. I took his webbed hand and shook it. I couldn’t believe I was meeting Kappa. When I read about the legend of him. I loved him. He was my favourite yokai of legend and here he was before me.

 

“Hi, I am Natsumi Torri,” I smiled to him. 

 

“Kurotabo’s girl?” he asked cocking his head. He had such a gentle voice. I grinned at him and nodded at him. I hadn’t realised that Kurotabo spoke of me. I would never had guessed he would do such a thing. He never mentioned any of this.

 

Kappa looked to the door of the parlour and then disappeared into the water, waving goodbye. I turned to see Saori standing there, frowning. I walked over to her and into the room. I took my seat beside Kiyotsugu as he looked up Kappa’s.

 

“The second Nurahiyon-,”

 

“-Rihan. I read recently that his name was Rihan,” I smiled. I could see Saori still glaring at me.

 

“Oh Natsumi...you got a text. Kurotabo said he went out drinking with a friend and if he could stop at yours for a bit. Winky face,” she snarled. I turned to her in fear. I rushed to my phone to see the texts and the amount of slurred texts he had sent. I grabbed my phone and read his texts.

 

_ BAbe _

 

_ Bavbe _

 

_ Baabe _

 

_ Babeee _

 

_ Babbe _

 

_ BABE _

 

_ Babe. _

 

_ With my friend for a drink. Reall drnk. I come to yours. We could have some fun ;) _

 

_ Babbe _

 

_ What you think? _

 

_ I’m sorry abot yesterdday. _

 

_ I said I was sorrrty. _

 

_ I am trna make it up toy you.  _

 

_ Dont be mad _

 

_ Babfe. _

 

I let out a small huff and turned to Saori, “I didn’t know how to tell you about us. It’s all so new and I’m sorry. He’s by first boyfriend. And it’s been getting serious. You’ll meet him soon,” I assumed he would be coming back here maybe. 

 

I’m at Nura’s at the moment

 

I sent him back.

 

I received a text a few minutes later. 

On m way. Dnt mve.

 

I took my seat which happened to be a large bean bag chair and sat next to Saori who was seriously pissed with me. I told her quietly about me being attacked by a yokai on my 17th and how he visited on my 18th and that was us. I wanted to tell her about the cake and the scarf, but I kept it quiet. It was our secret.

 

I heard the door open and turned to see Kurotabo stagger into the parlour. He was not in his usual clothing, with his hat and black clothing but in a grey suit and his long hair was in a pony tail. He smiled at me as he walked in, staggering over to me. I frowned at him as he walked in, swaying as he did so. In his hands was a single rose as he walked over to me.

 

“I am so sorry about yesterday,” he muttered as he sat down beside me and took my hand and handed me the rose. He kissed my neck sweetly, burying his face there and wrapping his arms around my body.

 

“Natsumi, you have a boyfriend. An older boyfriend?” Shima asked as he stared at us. I nodded my head as I looked to the rose. It still had its thorn on and I cut myself on its jaggy edge. I let out a small hiss and Kurotabo picked up the rose I had dropped and went into his suit pocket and pulled out a small army knife and took the thorns off.

 

“Guys...can we talk?” Nura said, pulling the seats around so everyone could face him. We were sitting in something that resembled a circle, “I have been keeping a secret from you for a very long time and I think it’s time I tell you,” I looked to Nura as he spoke and then at Kurotabo, as he swayed at my side and then pressed his lips to my neck and then moved his hand to my hips and grabbed my skirt.

 

I could feel Saori’s gaze on us as Kurotabo kissed my neck and played with my skirt. I looked to her and gave her a gentle smile but she looked at me with sad eyes, “So Tsurara and I had been discussing it and I don’t see why I should hide this anymore,” I looked to Nura as he smiled.

 

“I am the supreme leader of the Nura clan. I am ¼ yokai, who you have all met before apart from Kiyotsugu who has never met any Yokai,” Nura laughed. “Tsurara here is a Yuki Onna and Natsumi...go get him,” I stood up and rushed to the door and then to the pond. I looked into the pond and Kappa floated up.

 

“Master is calling me?” he asked. I nodded my head and he took my hand, his webbed hand in mine and followed me into the parlour. Everyone gasped as Kappa walked into the room with me, staring at him in complete shock. Kurotabo eyed Kappa nervously and jealousy and stood up to grab me away from him. I laughed a little as he grabbed me by the hip and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me away from Kappa who smirked.

 

“You wanted to hunt a Kappa, so here is Kappa. Natsumi met him just now and is his biggest fan. She had done all this research on him during my fathers rein. So this is Kappa. Kappa come take a seat beside me,” I looked to by best friend who looked sad as Kurotabo took a seat with me still wrapped around his waist.

 

“Ah hello everyone. I am Kappa. I drank a loyalty with Rihan and then with my now current master, his son, Rikou,” I loved the way Kappa spoke. He went on and explained what he did for Rikou. I buried my head in Kurotabo’s shoulder as Kappa told us the stories of his time.

 

“Why have you never used the y word? When we both know it is the case.” I asked Kurotabo in a quiet voice.

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you and so many have scared you before. I didn’t want to freak you out more,” He muttered into my shoulder and leaned back against the bean bags so I was lying almost flat. He continued to play with my skirt, pulling at my hip. He kissed my neck gently a shiver running down my spine. I was so content there in his arms, him playing with my skirt, Kappa talking about his adventures “I want you,” he muttered into my neck. I sat up to stare at Kurotabo, he was smiling up at me. “I want to see you…” he muttered again.

 

“Okay you are really drunk,” I laughed, sitting up, my hips rubbing against his. It reminded of me of my birthday, him against me. We hadn’t been in the position since. 

 

“Kurotabo?” I turned round at the voice who had spoke. I looked to see a blonde haired male, who did not have a neck. His eyes widened as he saw me and he rushed to see the pair of us.

 

“This is her. Wow. It is lovely to meet you. We need to see you in the briefing room,” Kurotabo lifted me up and sat me down on the bean bag and walked away, his appearance shifting into his usual attire.

 

As soon as the door shut, I rushed over to Saori and grabbed her hand. She looked at me with a small glare, “Help me,” I hissed in fear, “I’m sorry...but come with me to the bathroom. Please. I am begging you,” Saori stood up and I led her into the bathroom that was next to the parlour. 

 

“Kurotabo told me he wanted me. What on earth do I do?” I pleaded, my heart beating so fast. He wanted me. I was so freaked out. Was I good enough for him. I wasn’t busty like Saori. Would he be pleased with my boobs. Would he like my legs. Would he like me naked? He was a yokai. He must have been with many woman. How was I too compare to them. They must be gorgeous. He was so handsome. And he liked me. My breath caught in my throat. He wanted me. We could maybe have sex soon. I was shaking. He wanted me. Saori put a hand onto my shoulder as she realised the fear.

 

“What?” Saori asked. “He said that. Is it something you’d like to do. Is it something you wanted. Do you want to do it? Are you ready? Should we go shopping?” I nodded and we made our way back to the parlour to grab our things. Maybe sex was something I wanted with him. I wanted him to make me someone. 

 

“We are going now. Thank you for having us,” I smiled to Kappa and Rikou. They both nodded but I noticed the look he gave to Tsurara. She stood up and altered appearance to look human.

 

“Tsurara will follow. The nights are dangerous,” Rikou said. I nodded and waited for her to come along. I didn’t know if it was worth her knowing. I didn’t know how to tell her. I was going sexy shopping for one of her fellow clan members.

 

As we walked out the hall, I saw Kurotabo in another room, speaking with many people gathered. I stopped to see him and he looked up to me and then excused himself.

 

“Are you going? The meeting will only be a little longer,” he said at the door. I nodded my head slowly but he reached out to take my hand and pulled me in closer to him. “Can I come visit tonight? I know I said I was busy, but I think I can get away,” I nodded my head and he smiled, kissed me softly on the lips, his lower lip between mine. He kissed me so tenderly, his lips moving back over mine. His lips were so gentle. I heard people whistle as he leaned in. I put my hands onto his shoulder and he tugged me in closer. “I promise I will be sober for tonight,” he smiled at me and planted a gentle kiss on my lips again. “I want to do this for longer. I will see you later,” he was so gentle and tender. His lips fitted well against my own. Saori moved her head gesturing for us to go and so I turned to leave with her and Tsurara to go sexy shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. Please review :)


End file.
